i dont understand
by abigail-ann-cullen
Summary: Bella is the first Carlisle changes then he brings along esme. Bella is a vampire before edward and she is there when he is changed. how will bella react to this addition. what will happen. How will edward react? BXE rated T just incase
1. Chapter 1

I had this idea about this story last night while I was taking a shower and thinking about the fan fiction story I just got done reading so here it is and I'm going to try to make this one good.

Blah blah blah I don't own the twilight stuff blah

Influenza had been taking a toll on Carlisle, I could knew this because at night, the nights that he wasn't working he was in his room telling Esme the horrable things he saw

"I cant stand to see anyone else die anymore Esme, there are just so many. We just got 15 more people last night they filled the beds as soon as the dead were gone. There is a whole family this time: mother, father, and son. I'm sure the father isn't going to make it till morning, oh and the mother on that poor mother. She is using all her strength worrying about her son. She moans in her sleep 'Edward, please Edward don't die' . This whole thing is tearing me up. She wont make it long. The boy, Edward, he is slowly slipping away. If he dies his mother wont be able to fight any longer. I just cant let this happen any longer Dear, I don't know what I am going to do."

"Dear, what is there that you can do that you don't already try?"

"The one thing that I cannot not do, the one thing I haven't done for nearly well I don't how many years."

I knew he was talking about Esme. Carlisle had brought Esme into out lives long ago and that's when he seemed to be complete even more.

I even remember still today what he told me when he brought me into this world. "Bella dear, I didn't do this to you to be mean or to hurt you, I was just so alone and Bella I needed someone to share all my things in my world with, and when I saw you dieing in those woods after you had been attacked I just had to save you Bella. I could not possibly let you die there. Bella all I can ask is would you like to be my daughter?" I knew he was telling the truth and I don't even remember what I said in return it was along the lines of "yes". Carlisle had been my "father" ever sense. We told everyone that I was his daughter from his widowed wife. And then when Esme came I was either her daughter, her sister, or both their daughter. In most of the cases my name was Bella Marie Cullen. And that is the name I adore the most.

This morning when Carlisle went to the hospital for work he would sigh and I knew he loved his job, but he hated seeing what happened to the people he was trying to save everyday. The conversation he had with Esme last night stuck in my head because when he was talking about changing someone it sounded like he was serious about it. "Bella .Honey, what are you thinking about?" this shocked me I had no idea Esme was standing there next to me the whole time.

"Oh no, I'm just a little hungry."

"Dear why don't you go hunting today the weather is nice and there are no plans." this idea sounded wonderful I was a bit hungry.

"Alright, would you like to come with?"

"No, ill be fine. It has only been a few days, besides I think your father will need me when he comes home."

"Alright. Ill try to be home around that time too"

"Ok. Good bye Bella" Esme said as she kissed my forehead. I went to my room to change out of my dress and into my undergarments and a pair of black knickers. Hunting in dresses took all the fun away. After I got changed I took off out the door telling Esme goodbye as I left. I ran down the gravel road into the forest. I was so very convenient to live near a forest away form all the city and away form people who would see a brown haired girl running a lightning speed in knickers into a forest. This picture would be the gossip of good ole' Chicago.

Hunting was a way to get rid of everything and let your instincts take over. I hunted for about eight hours it was getting near dark and I was all covered in blood. I have always been a messy eater. So I headed home.

Once I got near enough to the house I could tell Carlisle was home because in automobile was in front of the house. I ran inside eager to greet him. When I opened the door I could smell blood but very faintly. I followed the scent to the upstairs office. Inside the room there was a boy on the desk, everything was pushed onto the floor. Carlisle was sitting in his chair next to the boy with a stethoscope to his chest. And Esme stood in the corner with one hand covering her mouth and the other oh her stomach. Then it hit me I knew what was happing and I couldn't believe it. "Father?" Carlisle turned to me.

"Bella…" I didn't let him finish.

"What have you done?" I could early get the words out.

" Bella, I couldn't let him die. Bella, his mother…? I could not believe my own father did this. I actually didn't think he ever would again. I tough he was complete, that we were complete.

"Oh Bella come with me." Esme came to me and she took me out of the room into hers. She laid with me on the bed. We were waiting, we didn't know what for but for something. Then we heard it. His scream. It was a scream I knew all so well. It was the scream that meant the match had be struck and that the fire had began working its way trough the boys veins to his heart and trough again. I knew this was not the last of the burning, pain-filled screams I knew there were more to come, many more.

OK I hope you liked it. I am going to try my hardest to keep this up. REVIEWS really help keep me motivated.

Thanks so much for reading.

Abigail


	2. the awakening

Ok so here it is the next chapter. And for all of you that reviewed and faved. THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!

Blah blah blah I don't own the twilight stuff. BLAH

For three more days Edward screamed. After the first night Carlisle moved him into my room, because it was the only other room in the house that had a bed except for theirs. I felt so bad for Edward, he was dyeing of influenza and now is put trough hell and beyond.

Most of the time I sat there by his side, when he wasn't unconscious Carlisle would come in and talk to him, tell him what he was becoming. And when Carlisle wasn't there I told him everything there was to being a vampire, I knew he was trying to listen but trough the pain it was hard for him. There was one point, around the third day when I heard his heart start beating faster, louder, and stronger. I knew what was to come in the next few hours. And as soon as I thought that his heart would slow it seemed to pick up even more, Edward looked at me and his eyes were slowly starting to change crimson red and under his eyes started to darken, then at that moment he screamed the loudest most heart wrenching scream ever, more powerful than any scream so far. I grabbed him in my arms and held him tight, that's I could do to try and comfort him. He wrapped his arms around me squeezing as hard as he could to try and control the pain he was in. After a while he finally started to relax and it was only a few hours until this hell he was in would be complete. During these last few days I was growing attached to Edward, even tough there was no conversation between the two of us, for some reason it felt like there was.

As Edward was nearing the final stages Carlisle came home, he came up stairs with Esme following close behind. "Bella, its soon."

We all waited in anticipation for him to finish, his heart was slowing that it was hard to even hear anymore. His body relaxed. And for the first time he seemed to not be in pain. Edward just laid there and seemed to glance around. He looked a Carlisle, Esme, and then me, all I could do was just smile and hope for the best. After that I think he finally realized he was done and he sat up slowly not sure of it. "Edward?" Carlisle said.

"I still don't understand." And it truly seemed like he didn't.

"Esme, Bella would you mind giving me a chance to speak with Edward please."

I didn't want to leave and that all I could think about is how I have been by his side for theses last few days and I didn't want to leave.

"No. Bella, please stay."

"What?" Esme just looked at me, I hadn't said that out loud did it.

"I don't think so." This time both Carlisle and Esme were staring at me. "I'm not crazy am i?"

What is he talking about?

"Edward are you okay?"

"I don't know, Is no one else hearing this?"

"Edward, what am I thinking?" Carlisle was starting to figure this out even though Esme and I had no idea what was going on.

"Um. Your thinking about the book you just got done reading about Italy's historical facts."

"Edward. You can hear our thoughts." He just looked Carlisle like he was crazy.

"What?"

"Hang on Edward. Bella stop him." I knew what he meant, he wanted me to stop Edwards power, because mine was to control other vampires powers. So I did it. "Now, Edward what am I thinking?"

"I can't hear it anymore. What is happening?'

"Edward now that you are a little more coherent, I would like to explain everything to you. Ladies would you give us a moment?" I let Edward have his powers back, except for one thing I blocked him out of my mind. I had no idea what he could access from me.

We left even tough I was hard for me and him I think, and about a half an hour later Carlisle came down. "He is still somewhat in shock and getting hungry. Bella, dear will you go up and show Edward where everything is and ill go bring something for him to eat." I went upstairs to do just a Carlisle said. As I walked into my room Edward was standing there with his back to me looking at all my things on my shelf. I knew he didn't know I was there because he could not hear me thinking.

"Um Edward?" He turned around.

"Oh I didn't know you were here yet. Why cant I hear you?

"Well see Edward as you know your power is to hear peoples thoughts and well mine is to control others powers so I am blocking you out of my head."

"Oh I understand? Um, Bella why did you stay here with me the whole time?"

"I care about your well being, or not being for that matter. Well now let me show you where you can wash up. Come this way."

"Well thank you. Oh. And Bella, but first can I tell you something?"

"Yes. Anything."

"Bella. You are very beautiful." I didn't quiet know what to say .

"Well thank you Edward. And you are very handsome yourself."

"Thanks" He followed me to the bathroom where I laid out a rag and let him wash himself up.

"There is no need to bathe when you will be most likely covered in blood soon any ways." I somewhat snickered at that but he didn't seem to get it. "I mean because Carlisle is bringing you something to eat."

"Oh ok, but why be covered in blood?"

"Because its you first time eating. Oh come on he's back." Edward followed me down stairs and as soon as the sent of blood hit him he ran right out front and dove onto the dead animal laying on the frond lawn. He seemed to drink every last drop of blood right out of it. And I was right he was covered in blood. His eyes changed just a little darker, a little closer to topaz.

"That was amazing." Edward was stunned by how good that tasted, we all were our first time.

Well I hope you enjoyed it. Keep up the REVIEWS. And ill keep writing. I don't know when the next one will be up, it all depends out what school has in store for me next week. Ill try to keep it updated.


	3. tragic ending

THANK YOU to everyone who read this, and THANK YOU more to the ones who reviewed and faved, its what keeps me writing

Blah Blah Blah I don't own the twilight stuff, BLAH BLAH

For the next few days Edward and I were inseparable and I could tell why Carlisle brought him into our lives. Looking back mine wasn't complete until now. We were defiantly getting closer, all day and all night we did everything together. Edward took the room across from mine, even though we were together all the time it was still nice to be know he could be close even if we weren't.

Carlisle, Esme, and I didn't want Edward to get even the smallest bit hungry so today I took Edward hunting, I could tell he was excited to do this for real this time. "Remember, your instincts will take over and just let them. Do as they tell you. It will be fun. I promise."

"Alright, I trust you, but you know I could trust you better if you would let me in you mind." He was always asking if I would even for a minuet. I knew he was just kidding.

"I'm sorry Edward but I don't think so." The reason for this was that I had feelings for him and I wasn't sure if he did for me and only thought of me as a sister and friend.

"Aw Bella I was just kidding, you really don't have to."

"I know Edward." By now we had made it to the forest. "Follow me, and it will help if you only think of how it tasted your first time. It will tune your senses."

"Ok." He stood there for a second and concentrated with his eyes close. When he opened them he had made himself hungry and his eyes were little darker not quiet black but close enough. "I'm ready."

I giggled at him a little. I could tell he was really getting into this already. "I can tell. Well alright. Here we go." Edward did amazing hunting he got a mountain lion on his first try, he was faster and his reflexes were better than mine. I couldn't believe it. "Wow. Edward, you were amazing. I cannot believe you did that, just as I said amazing."

" I just did what you said. I couldn't have done it without you. You're a great teacher Bella."

"Well thank you. That always what I wanted to be. A teacher." Edward saying that brought back the memories I had of when I was alive, how bright my future looked. This made me upset , I usually try to block this out and not remember what happed. I knew Edward could tell the change in my mood.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I knew he was concerned and telling him could do no harm.

"Edward do you want to come with me and we can talk?"

"Yes. Bella that would be wonderful." I took him to my meadow, well my faveorite meadow. "Its beautiful here."

"That's why I like it so much. I come here to think and relax. Edward, would you like to know what happened to me?"

"If you would like to tell me, and if its not too hard. Yes."

"Well I was seventeen when I had been changed . I was the daughter of Charlie and Renee' Swan. My father was the Chief of Police in our town it was small but there was crime, form vampires now that I understand but back then we just thought that it was travelers coming trough and killing people at random. My mother and father didn't get along very well the put on masks that they did for me and the town, but living with them I knew. My mother had taught me everything she taught me my manners, how to be a lady, how to do, well, everything. Because of my mother teaching me everything I wanted to be the same. I wanted to be a teacher. I was getting ready to move in with an old school teacher, to follow and learn form her,. It was the night before I was to move I decided to go for a walk in the forest. I knew of the danger that was out there but I was sure I would be safe. No one would try to kill the Chief's daughter, well so I thought. And because this was my last day being home I decided to go as far as I could into the forest. While I was walking I heard laughter. I thought I was going crazy but it was changing it was coming closer and before I knew it there she was. This cat like woman with fire read hair. 'Well hello dear. Are you lost.' She seemed to speak to me as if it were a game.

Edward's face was concerned, surprised. "Her voice was evil it was the voice of a demon as I remember and before I could say anything in response she leaped onto me and then I felt it. This pain on my throat and then the fire. Time seamed to stop it seemed like forever that she was on top of me trying to drain every last drop. I was screaming at the top of my lungs even tough I knew there was no hope of being saved. My vision was becoming darker and blurred. And then suddenly she was off of me I remember her screaming, and another man screaming back but these screams were more like a low deep loud growl. It was Carlisle he was out hunting when he sensed her and went to see who she was and what she was doing here. That's when he heard me screams and ran to my aid. He knew I couldn't live and I was going to die so he carried me to his house and let me finish the change. All I remember is the pain and being in someone arms I thought he was my father coming to save me. During those days of change as I call them, Carlisle never left my side, he was always there explaining telling me that it would be ok. He was always wiping my face with a cool rag. He held me in his arms most of the time. And when I awoke from the pain he had told me that he had destroyed the vampire that attacked me and that there were searching parties looking for me and that my parents were worried and that I could never see them again. I was afraid at first but somehow I knew he wasn't lying to me and that I had to believe him and do as he said. He asked me if I would be his daughter, I agreed and then we moved and after years of practice and the memories of me gone from my little town I went back. I had learned that my mother had killed herself because of the depression she was in from my disappearance and that my father died nine years later. At that point I realized that dwelling in the past had no use and that I had to put the memories behind me. Forget them"

"Oh Bella."

"Its really ok it was many years ago. I never thought I could be so easy telling my story again." I had let my mind relax and let Edward slip in with out knowing it. He couldn't control it so I wasn't mad at him for listing and as soon as I realized that I closed it off again.

"Oh Bella. I'm sorry." He seemed concerned and confused now " Do you really…" I cut him off with out knowing it.

"Oh, its okay it wasn't your…" Just then Edward kissed me his lips on mine. A shock shot trough my body and then I kissed him back. With all the passion I had for him. That kissed seemed like forever and I didn't want it to end. Finally when Edward broke away.

"Wow. Bella I'm sorry."

"Oh. Please don't be."

"Bella. You do love me don't you?'

"Yes." I couldn't like to him I did love him. That's what he was trying to ask but I cut him off and I was not ashamed to admit it.

"Bella, I love you too. It seams too soon but I do."

Thanks so much. Ill try to update either Friday of this weekend. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

ABIGIAL ANN


	4. an understanding

OK. SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT. ITS FINALLY SUMMER, SO NOW I HAVE SOME FREE TIME ON MY HANDS.

THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BECAUSE I THOUGHT I NEEDED TO END THIS ONE HERE AND START ANOTHER(THAT I AM DOING RIGHT AFTER I GET THIS UP).

BLAH BLAH BLAH I DONT OWN TWILIGHT BLAH BLAH BLAH

* * *

"How do you think Carlisle and Esme will react."

"Oh they already somewhat know. They say it isn't that hard to tell. Remember I know what they are thinking."

"I knew that, I just wasn't positive of what they thought." I really didn't want to go back to the house I just wanted to sit out here in the woods and talk to Edward forever.

We did say in the forest for a long time. We even lost track.

"We should head back I bet they are getting worried. And Carlisle should be getting home soon,'

"Actually Carlisle got home about five hours ago."

"Oh. Has it really been that long? Wait how did you know that?"

"I can hear what they are thinking from here. I'm not quiet sure how farther I could hear them but from here I can tell they are wondering where we went off to. They think I could have gotten too carried away and ran to town to kill mass amounts of innocent random people. But they are not sure."

"Well so Esme doesn't jump to anymore conclusions lets start back. Because I know how Esme can get. She is a mother." I giggled at my own joke remembering the things she has worried about before.

"Yes. We should, Carlisle is almost about to come looking."

We headed back to the house not speaking but just holding hands. On our way back I just thought of how our lives could be together and all the things we could do, all the places we could see. Then I noticed that I was still walking and that Edward had stopped. "Bella, wait." He held my face in-between his hands. " Before we go inside I just want to kiss you one more time, because I don't think we should tell Carlisle and Esme quiet yet." I just waited. When we kissed the world to seemed to be at a stand-still. He started to pull me closer to his chest, so I pushed myself closer to his chest. The kiss was rough but smooth at the same time. His hands were all over me and mine his. This kiss was defiantly better than that last. It was much more powerful. And I didn't want it to end. When Edward tried to pull away I didn't let him and I held him closer. He gave in without much force at all. We were so caught up in this that we didn't notice that Carlise and Esme were on the front porch watching us. They hadn't been there for long. Them must have been speechless or even thought less that neither Edward nor I knew they were there. Edward and I jumped apart and they were just staring at us. They seemed to be in awe. I had no idea what to say.

"Its not what it seems to be." Edward was shooken up I could tell by the uncertainty in his voice.

"I think it is dear." Esme said in a kind approving tone. "You and Bella are in love. We could tell from the begging dear. There is no need to hide it true love, dear."

"I thought this might happen. One of the reasons I brought Edward into our lives is well, Bella you seemed so alone. You were just not complete. We love you Bella and we only want the best for you." I had no idea this was the motive behind all of this. I guess I didn't do such a good job hiding the fact that I was somewhat lonely.

"Um. So this is okay. You really don't mind?" I didn't know if I could believe them yet. I was afraid that they would only think of Edward as my brother and nothing more.

"Bella, dear" Esme came down off the porch and embraced me in a motherly hug. "Bella. You need him and I can see it. I'm your mother, and Edwards too now." All I could do was hug her back.

"Oh mom. Thank you so much." Esme let go.

"Bella. What ever you two need to do, its ok. You can have the upstairs room if you two would like it." I still could not believe my very protective father was allowing me to be with a boy. Well Edward was not so much a "boy" but it was just different, I don't know how but it just was.

"You two need your own space ."

"Oh. Oh thank you so much." I was so happy that they were acting like this. So excited. I ran to my father and gave him a warm loving hug.

"Bella this is what we wanted for you. I just glad that you like Edward this much." He look back at Edward standing at the bottom of the porch step. Edward had a smile, I don't know why I was surprised but maybe it was because of his smile. I was crooked. A crooked smile? I loved it. Carlisle broke my gaze at Edward. "Edward, We are so glad to have you," He walked down to give Edward a hug. Well this was a touching moment.

* * *

I WOULD LOVE SOME MORE REVIEWS.!! THANKS FOR READING


	5. ready

**OK GUYS THIS ONE IS HORT TOO BUT THAT BECAUSE ITS LIKE 2:15 AND I HAVE TO WORK TOMORROW. BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE WORTH IS.**

**BLAH BLAH BLAH I DONT OWN TWILIGHT BLAH BLAH BLAH**

* * *

Edward and I moved into the room upstairs. It was bigger than mine and Edwards old rooms combined. We ordered a new bed, new dresser, new everything. It was nice to have my own room with Edward. He decided to stay out of the decorating process and let me and Emse to do what we wanted. I decided to go with the new Art deco style, deep blue and sea weed green. I was impressed with my choices. Edward like it too, I was surprised.

Now that our room was finally finished after a week or so of decisions. Edward and I could finally have it all to ourselves.

Carlisle and Esme were invited to one of Carlisle's co-workers birthday party, so I knew they would be out for at least a day or two. I didn't see them leave but I could imagine Esme, my mother in a flappers dress, and the thought of it make me laugh. What would me think when they saw her pale skin? Well not my worries. Why worry when it was just Edward and me.

I went up to our new room to change into a night gown, that would be much more comfortable. I grabbed a peach colored one out of the closet and went to the upstairs bathroom.

"Oh!" There he was half naked changing into his pajamas. But he just stood there and stared at himself in the mirror. He seemed to be curious and admiring his newly changed body. "I'm sorry."

"What? Oh. Bella I didn't even notice you. I sorry," He seemed completely unfazed by that fact that I walked in on him. "Um. I was just." He pointed at the mirror." Well look. I've changed."

"Oh. Um. Yes being turned into a vampire, well changed everything about you. Well when I transformed I could quit looking at myself either. It was just so. Interesting."

Edward was now looking at me with the same curiosity the he was looking at himself with just a few moments ago. "What changed for you?" He was smiling now. My favorites smile.

"Everything. Just like you halved changed."

Edward was just now maybe three inches away from my face. He was breathing in my face and his scent was intoxicating. I was getting dizzy, I think. "Can I see?" He murmured into my ear.

"MMMM" I clearly had no idea what I was doing. All I did know is that I was being dazzled. "Um. If you want to."

"Yes do you want to see MY changes."

"MMMMHUH."

"I think you should change now and I'll meet you in a second." He left the bathroom, he didn't even bother to finish changing.

Now that he was gone my head cleared. What? Did that really happen? Yes. It did. I knew what he meant. And now I was getting nervous. Really did he. Did he really mean that. I couldn't think straight.

Stop. Wait. Block you thoughts. He cant know your nervous. It took me a while but I was calm. I loved him and he love me. I shouldn't be nervous about this. This thought took away my worry. I was ready. He was ready. Age didn't matter anymore. I could be old enough to be his mother. Eww. Wait, don't think that.

_Knock, Knock_. "Bella are you ready?" My last thought was gone and that I was thankful for.

Yes I was. "Be out in a jiffy." I quickly slid on my night gown and opened the door.

There he was. Shirtless and beautiful as he ever was. He scooped me up into his arms and carried me off to the bed.

He sat me down in the bed, which already had the blanked down and everything. Then he climbed in. And he was straddling over top of me. "Bella, do you want this?"

"Yes. I really do." He leaned down and started kissing me everywhere. Rough, hard, firm kissed. My mouth was watering. Pooling with venom. And his was too.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. THANKS FOR READING**


	6. emotions

SOOO SOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR LIKE EVER! I HAD MASSIVE WRITERS BLOCK AND I HAD SO MANY IDEAS FOR THIS CHAPTER AND I FINALLY DECIDED TO COPMBINE SOME OF THEM.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight (but it would be nice if I did, then Edward would be all mine lol)

_He sat me down in the bed, which already had the blanked down and everything. Then he climbed in. And he was straddling over top of me. "Bella, do you want this?"_

"_Yes. I really do." He leaned down and started kissing me everywhere. Rough, hard, firm kissed. My mouth was watering. Pooling with venom. And his was too._

He was pinning me to the bed. Only releasing his hold to remove my nightgown in one swift motion, leaving kisses all over my chest. This was truly driving me insane.

"Edward. Stop. Teasing. Me." I couldn't even get these words out correctly.

"Mmmh. I'm sorry love. Should we just skip all of this and get to the good part?"

"OH. Edward. Please. NOW" I hissed out. "I need you now." He pulled off his pants and placed his knee between mine and spread my legs apart, pushing against my core.

"OH!" I gasped as he kissed my neck and pushed himself into me. This new sensation was amazing. Once he was fully in he built up a rhythm that I easily matched. His eyes focused on mine. I pressed my self up towards him creating a new rhythm. We both moaned at this. I needed him now more than ever.

"Oh. Edward. Go. Faster. Please." I saw him concentrate on my face.

"Oh god. Bella." The tempo of the rhythm increased as a whole new, better sensation filled me.

"Mm. Oh. Now. Mmmmmh." I couldn't get my words out. Then it hit me. The feeling was like climbing a ladder then finally reaching the top and slamming back down into pure ecstasy.

As soon as I reached my peak Edward did too. The rhythm slowed. He thrust into me a few more times before grabbing and releasing what felt like ice into me. We were both moaning and panting at the new feeling we just experienced. Edward collapsed and rolled over. I rolled onto my side placing my head between Edward neck and shoulder, relaxing onto him.

"Oh god Bella. That was amazing."

"Yes, it truly was." We were both in awe.

"I think we should get dressed, Carlisle and Esme are going to be home soon, and they are bring company."

"What. What company?" My parents never had anyone over. Especially now with Edward still new to this world.

"Don't worry about it. Lets get dressed and you will find out soon enough." He left the bed to get dressed as I followed. We both slipped on full pajamas covering up as much as possible. I knew my parents would know but I didn't want to go down there half naked.

By the time we got downstairs Carlisle and Esme were in the kitchen and I smelled blood. I turned to Edward he was still on the steps. His eyes pitch black.

"Edward, please go upstairs." I begged him.

"Bella, I need to learn how to control this. Please let me stay."

"Edward, Bella please come in here dears." Esme voice sounded sad and distant. But we followed it into the kitchen.

There was a beautiful blond laying on the kitchen table. He face badly beaten, her clothes ripped to shreds exposing most of her bloody, mangled body.

"What, What is this." I asked, totally confusion showed in my voice.

"Bella stay calm." My father looked up at me with pleading eyes. "Edward, you don't have to be here. I know how hard it is for you."

"Carlisle I want to be." His eyes still black. Just staring at the beautiful blond girl like she was something to devour. With this my father turned back to the girl.

"Carlisle. WHAT HAPPENED?" I wanted to know and I wanted to know now. Why it this girl bleeding to death laying on my kitchen tabled. Why does my mother look like she could cry. Why is my father not answering me? "Father?" All I could do now was plead for these answers.

"Isabella." He looked up at me with somewhat of a warning. "Bella." He corrected himself. "Bella, she was raped and left to die on the street. I just cant leave her to die."

With those two short sentences all my questions were answered. And He was right he couldn't just let her die. He had to change her. She was so beautiful. "Do it. Please, do it."

With that he bent his head down to her neck but hesitated. "Bella take Edward to your room please." I did as he said, I grabbed Edwards arm and went upstairs. Still surprised that he controlled himself.

"Bella. Is he, is he changing her? I knew he knew the answer, He was just in shock.

"Yes love, he is. It wasn't right to let her die."

Three days passed and now I had a sister. Rosalie. Beautiful, blond, and very confused and upset.

"Rosalie, are you okay?" I walked into her room where she had been on the bed ever sense Carlisle took her to hunt. He legs were pulled up to her chest and her head between her knees.

"Does in ever get easier?" She whispered.

"Does what ever get easier?" I whispered back.

"Being this, being a…….. a vampire." she broke down in dry sobs.

I walked over to her bed to comfort her. "Is it really that bad?

"I'm supposed to be dead. He left me to die. He used me then left me, I don't even get a funeral. I bet there would be roses there, lots of em'." she sobbed.

"Rose. What are you talking about." Carlisle left her to die, who left her to die?

"Royce, my finance. He raped me and left me as trash. I am not trash." all there was, was silence left in the room. I was speechless. "I'm going to get him back and show him who is trash." Her head shot up. Her eyes filled with revenge. There was no way I could stop her, she was a newborn and the others were out hunting.

"Rose, No wait." She ran out the door. I ran after her, but she was much to quick. Her blood in her body giving her extra strength. All I could do was scream mentally for Edward. _**Edward, get my parents come quick Rose escaped**_.

Now if you want another update click the little "go" button and tell me what you think. Thanks soo much!


End file.
